


The Best View In London

by ElisabethMonroe



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisabethMonroe/pseuds/ElisabethMonroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Jim move because they're just soooooo changeable (i.e. Sebastian was content where he was and Jim wanted the newest and best flat) And when Sebastian sees that Jim's misusing the privilege of the new location, he decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best View In London

Everyone knows where the best view in London is. They pass by the building and look up and quirk an eyebrow because the curtains are drawn shut. Eventually, the regulars stop looking and the occasional tourist is the only person to look up at that high window and stare at those dark drapes. Well, the occasional tourist and the world’s most dangerous men, just to check if someone’s home.  
Jim Moriarty expects nothing but the best in his life now that he’s out of that hell hole he called childhood. From the first moment he saw that bare window, he knew he wanted it. Sebastian, who had been leaning on his boss’ shoulder and chewing gum as he idly texted his team, groaned when Jim said as much. He was soon on a month long mission to get rid of the current tenants and the line behind them. Nothing obvious. Just get them to step down by…persuasive methods.  
It didn’t take the sniper long to pack his belongings. He only had a bag of clothes, two for guns, and one for his personal effects. He also obligingly took the suits he’d been bought but those had their own bag. Jim, however, took much longer. He used the opportunity to go through a full cleansing makeover of his belongings, including his business.  
Sebastian spent another month on hits, losing people from the web and bringing new ones in. He kept telling himself that it didn’t matter. That it would be worth it. Soon he’d be able to wake up and stare at all of his city with his lover by his side and a cup of coffee or glass of whisky in his hand. Of course he’d been interested. It was the best view in London, but not nearly enough to put down the amount of money they wanted. For God’s sake, it was a fucking flat. A penthouse, Jim would remind him with a pat to the blond’s chest and cheeky smirk that would have the sniper chasing his commander through their current flat until they ended up in the bedroom.  
It was two months from the time Jim signed to the first night the couple were in their new residence. Not much of the flat was seen that night, which Sebastian didn’t mind. What he did mind was the lack of London being seen the next morning. “Jim!” he called, hair mused, sweat pants barely clinging to his narrow hips as he padded through the flat, coffee held between both hands. “There’s fucking curtains over the window. Why are there fucking curtains over the window?” he demanded, leaning his shoulder on the doorframe and crossing a leg over the other as he watched his boss type on the computer, sitting cross legged in the bed.  
“Coffee,” the brunette demanded, holding his hand out without quitting his typing. Sebastian sighed, rolled his eyes, and moved to Jim’s side, tucking a leg under himself to sit next to the criminal. Jim took the drink without a word and kept typing. The sniper easily grew bored and started pressing soft kisses along the pale skin of Jim’s jaw and neck. The younger slapped Sebastian’s knee, who whined in return. Jim looked up irritably. “What do you want, Moran?” he demanded, glaring at his sniper.  
“Curtains. There are curtains over my view,” Sebastian complained, lip jutting out in a pout.  
“Last I checked you very desperately didn’t want this flat. How can it be your view?” he asked with a smirk. Sebastian knocked his shoulder into Jim’s which earned another slap to his thigh. “Go away, Moran. I’m working and you’re boring.”  
~ ~ ~ ~  
It went on like that for months into their inhabitance. Sebastian slowly learned why the curtains were closed. Be it knives being thrown, dead bodies being dragged around, or bodies that were about to be dead being hauled in. He slowly stopped his complaints and just learned to deal it.  
One morning, though, he couldn’t help it. He wanted to just watch his city. He’d had the curtains pulled and was lounging across the couch on his stomach and facing the window, just watching the people milling about everywhere. He’d grin when he saw a face upturn to his window, though he knew they couldn’t conceivably see what he was doing. They could probably see he was dressed in his usual morning apparel when he stood up, sweats and not much else.  
Jim was up with the smell of coffee, as he was quite often and padded in to see his sniper staring out the window with a goofy smile on his face. He rolled his eyes and moved to pull the curtains shut, sparing only one glare at Sebastian who’s own anger was starting to build. He understood Jim wanting to flaunt his ability to get what he wanted and waste it, but, for God’s sake, it was a fantastic view!  
The blond stood up quickly, grabbing Jim’s wrist and daring him to move again. Jim sent a scowl up at Sebastian, tugging his arm free quickly and hitting the other’s chest hard, which only hurt his hand. “What do you think you’re doing, Moran?” he growled as he stood chest to chest with the other.  
“I’m looking out the fucking window,” he growled in return, though his voice was much deeper with a more obvious threat in it.  
“You’ve had your fun. Now let Daddy work in peace, hm?” Jim hummed, though his eyes remained cold and locked on Sebastian’s face.  
“He can work in his fucking office. I don’t have my own room so he can have that office,” Sebastian muttered, though his voice had dropped into a husky whisper as he leaned closer to Jim. Jim reacted automatically, leaning closer to the danger that radiated from Sebastian.  
“He is in charge, Moron,” he breathed, glaring up at Sebastian, though he was so close and so short that it ended up being mostly Sebastian’s stubble filled chin.  
“It sounds like he needs to get his power checked,” Sebastian growled, wrapping an arm around Jim’s waist and spinning him around. He pressed Jim closer to the window, bodies pressed as close together as humanly possible. Jim squirmed against Sebastian which only made Sebastian press him closer to the window, kissing down the criminal’s neck and leaving bite marks where he could, knowing everyone would know anyway because Jim would wear a scarf to hide the bruises.  
“Fuck, Mor-ah-n,” Jim gasped, reaching back to dig his fingers into the sniper’s thigh. Sebastian grinned and shifted his leg to grind harder against Jim’s arse and press his fingers to the glass.  
“Come on, baby, you know you want to say it. Beg for me,” Sebastian said in a breathy moan as he licked along the shell of Jim’s ear. His fingers went to stroke Jim’s length, keeping his pace infuriatingly slow. Jim let out a high pitched keen, head falling back on Sebastian’s shoulder. Well…that was as close as Sebastian was going to get.  
And as they stood there, wrapped around each other, sharing something far more intimate than a morning, power hungry shag, the blond couldn’t help but wonder who had the better view then. Jim and his window, Sebastian and Jim’s pleasured face, or everyone on the street who happened to glance up to the flat without curtains for a day.


End file.
